


Listening In

by ServantToLove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantToLove/pseuds/ServantToLove
Summary: Set during season 2, ep. 8. Some knights listen in on Arthur and Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Listening In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first Merthur fic. Also, first fanfic I’ve written in years. But had to come out of hiding for this moment—though it might not be as good as my ‘heyday,' hopefully my writing will get better with practice. 
> 
> This is inspired from season 2, episode 8, when Morgause first shows up. Merlin goes into Arthur’s room and no one says shit all night about Merlin being in there, so in my mind this means it’s a regular occurrence the knights witness. Enjoy!

The two knights had been guarding Arthur’s room since dinner, and unfortunately for them their shift ended in the morning the next day. They were short on guards lately, as Uther began sending out more search parties for warlocks and witches after the witch finder proved to be a colossal failure. Now, these two knights were actually part of Uther’s personal guard, so they stayed within city limits always, and most duties were performed within the castle, whether it be hunting Merlin down for the hundredth time or making sure Arthur wasn’t disobeying his father.

That being said, when Merlin and Arthur happened to be in the same place, it made it much easier to watch the two rascals. And, it just so happened they were hanging out a lot, so the knights never made a big fuss about when Merlin came to Arthur’s room that evening, looking a little more plump than usual—maybe he had a big dinner? 

And more so, this was not the first time or even the twentieth time the knights had allowed Merlin past to Arthur’s room in the late hours of the night. In fact, Merlin regularly visited after midnight and would give the knights a jaunty nod with that impish smirk of his. He’d pass by, clicking the door shut, and for a time that was the last they’d hear of Merlin for a half hour before he was leaving with some dirty clothes or dishes.

However, as the times past that these late visits were occurring, far past when Merlin would normally be helping the prince into his bedclothes and turning down the covers and the like, Merlin began staying longer.

Every once in a while, one of the knights would curiously glance at their companion and gesture towards the door. They wouldn’t peek in, but they’d take their helmets off briefly to press their ears against the wood. 

As was said before, for many visits there was hardly a peep to be heard through the thick stone walls and the aged wood of the door. Maybe the knights would hear some dishes clatter together as Merlin picked them up, or Merlin pushing Arthur’s buttons about keeping a messy space, or a thump as Arthur threw something at Merlin from the bed for harassing him. It was innocent.

Then as the visits grew later and longer, the knights were hesitant to listen in. They felt an uneasiness coil in their gut, but curiosity was overpowering. One evening, about a fortnight before Morgause showed up, the curiosity got the better of them. The knights pressed into the door, careful not to push too hard lest it creak. They heard some clothes rustling, maybe Merlin picking up Arthur’s laundry. Then a sudden bang and Merlin swearing, maybe he dropped something or tripped into the bed post. But then an unusual noise began spilling through the grain of the wood—a soft panting, with little catches in the breath, and then a slow slurping noise, and a sucking pop. 

Merlin yelled out, and a loud thump was heard, and then a quiet “Arthuuuurrrrrr—ohmygod, don’t stop.” One of the knights bolted upright and stepped back to the side of the door, acting as if they heard nothing, but the blush that colored their body from head to toe was evidence enough that they knew what was happening. 

The other knight scoffed and rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with the squeamish nature of his partner. So, he continued to listen, fairly unaffected. There was more Merlin panting, some scrambling noises like they were getting undressed, then rustling as they moved onto the duvet. Finally, there was some sloppy wet noises, and the knight thought it was more of before, but realized quickly it was kissing. And Arthur murmuring to Merlin in a honey-sweet voice. 

“Merlin, you couldn’t be more beautiful. As your lord, I say you should come earlier and stay longer.” Merlin replied with a curt laugh, “Ha! Weren’t you just saying the other day that I was coming too often? I could have sworn I also heard a ‘be more discrete’ thrown in there. You know, it’s hard to do with these gorillas guarding you every waking hour.” “Gorillas? How dare you, those are knights I have trained… but I see your point.”

The knight was impressed that Merlin could get Arthur to see any point but his own. He was starting to think the festivities had died down and was about to turn away when he heard another wet kiss and some murmuring before Merlin said, “I love you too.” 

The knight’s eyes popped out of his head as he snapped back to his post. He felt overcome with a flushing heat. He finally looked at his companion who was using his lips and raising his eyebrows knowingly at him. They both wouldn’t be listening into Arthur and Merlin ever again.

So, on this particular night, Morgause had bested Arthur a few days hence. Merlin sauntered by, all easy spirit as usual, with a wink thrown at each of the guards. One of them gave a tense smile, while the other averted their eyes. They were through with eavesdropping.


End file.
